Continental Aftermath
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: The sequel to "Frozen Melancholy". After the seafaring and pirate battling adventure, Sid finds himself worried about his friend he met on the continent. While worrying, the sloth finds himself stalked by an odd-colored siren and the pirates who wants revenge on the herd. Rated T for violence, language, some blood in later chapters. Sid/Diego *no slash, depends* possible Sid/Shira
1. Safe for Now

**This is a sequel to the "Frozen Melancholy" fanfic.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**The OCs in this story is owned by me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe for Now

A few weeks after the defeat of the Gutt and his pirate crew, the herd can now finally relax and enjoy their new home. Sid was sitting on the beach wondering if his friend made it or not.

"I hope you made it out alright… If you did, I'll throw you a surprise party." Sid said to himself while thinking about the wolf.

"Hey, Sid… Who are you talking to?" Diego asked him as walks to the sloth with Shira.

"Oh, I was wondering if my friend made it." The sloth replied.

"What friend did you have, Sid?" Shira asked him.

"He's a wolf I met at Diego's old home on Half Peak." He explained.

"He's probably dead. Don't worry; you're fine with us as long as that wolf stay away." The saber coldly replied about the wolf.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" The female saber asked her lover.

"He doesn't like him because I'm always chummy with the wolf." The sloth explained to her.

"Don't care, sloth." The saber growled.

"Jealous of the wolf being with Sid?" She teased him.

"Never… I never feel jealousy." He said proudly.

"*scoffs* That's a lie…" The sloth cut in as rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the ocean.

"I'm going for a hunt. Coming, Shira?" The saber said to his mate.

"Coming… Maybe, he survived or he's dead, Sid." She said as he walks off with Diego.

"He's alive… I know it…" The sloth said as he continues to stare out into the ocean.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, there is a chamitataxus on an ice floe beckoning for help. With no avail, Gupta started to groan with fatigueness and hunger.

"Vhat am I gonna do? I'm gonna die if I don't find any land…" Gupta moaned as he lies on his back and stares at the sky.

While staring at the sky, Gupta spots a bird hovering above him.

"Heh… It's my time isn't it? Shame… I von't live another life…" He said to himself as watches the bird descend towards him and closes his eyes.

"Old friend… You have a lot longer to live…" A voice said near him.

"Huh?" The badger said as he opens his eyes to see a familiar white bird standing on his stomach.

"Bonjour, Gupta." Silas greeted the weak badger.

"S-Silas! You're alive!" The badger happily hugged the blue-footed booby.

"H-Hey! Watch ze feathers!" The French accented bird angrily said as he slips out of the badger's arm.

"Sorry… I'm just happy to see you're OK…" He apologized.

"I love hearing zat come from you, Gupta. But are you OK?" He said concerned for his crewmate.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too vell… If only Captain Gutt vere to- Vait… Vhere are Gutt and the others?" He asked the bird.

"I… I was hoping they were with you…" The blue-footed booby sadly stated.

"They're not with me…" The chamitataxus said on the brink of tears.

Suddenly, the pirates heard a splash nearby. They looked over to see a tailfin of a marine mammal.

"Gupta… do you think?" Silas stopped shortly.

"It could be…" Gupta replied shortly.

An elephant seal pops out of water with a boar on his back.

"Sorry, Dobson… You could've said something while we're underwater." Flynn said to the boar.

Dobson responded by hurling up an eel that was inside him.

"Yuck! You need some medicine, Dobby." He replied.

"Flynn?! Is that you there?!" Gupta shouted at him.

"Eh? Gupta! Silas!" Flynn said as he swam over to his crewmates.

"It's nice to see you and Dobson are alive!" Silas happily stated.

"Sure is… Where's Raz and Squint?" The elephant seal asked them.

"I don't know vere they are… I only found Silas, that's all." The badger sadly replied.

"Oi, ya blokes… Ova here!" An Australian accented female shouted.

The pirates turned to see Raz and Squint on a tiny iceberg coming towards them.

"Ah! It if isn't Miss Raz and Mister Squint!" Silas greeted as he bows his head.

"Drop the formalities will you, Silas?" The kangaroo said as she gets off the tiny ice floe.

"Yes, madam." The blue-footed booby replied.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you accept being call 'miss'?" Squint casually said to the kangaroo.

"I require that ya close yer mouth, long ears!" The procoptodon retorted at him.

"OK OK! I wouldn't complain about ya ugly temper tantrums. *snickers*" The rabbit muttered under his breath about her.

Suddenly, a swordfish skull appeared beside Squint and startled him. The startled pirate then stares at the procoptodon who has a dark aura surrounding her and she has black empty eyes which the nearby crew members are sweating with fear.

"I didn't catch that, mate. Could ya repeat yerself?" Raz threatened the frightened palaeolagus.

"N-No! I… I was just… um… saying that you're a thoughtful crewmate I- we've ever had." He said trying to calm down the angry kangaroo.

"Good. That's what I thought ya said." She said as calmed down as she went back to normal.

"Whew! Close call…" The rabbit said in relief.

"So what's the plan?" Silas asked.

"I vas actually thinking of exacting revenge on the mammoth." Gupta replied.

"Didn't they move? I mean their home is gone…" Flynn stated.

"How nice… We're stranded without a captain, thanks to Shira and that mammoth." Squint stated as he frowned.

"I thought you liked Shira, Squint." The French-accented bird teased him.

"I vas thinking the same thing, Silas." The badger also teased.

"Hey, I don't like her. I hate her…" The rabbit said defensively.

"Whateva ya say, long ears." Raz said.

"…being with the other misfits." He quietly muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, Sid was on the beach drawing a picture in the sand. As he finished drawing, he was admiring his work when a mammoth suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hey, Sid." Manny greeted startling the sloth.

"Aah! Manny please don't do that." Sid replied while clutching his chest.

"What's that, a drawing?" The bull asked the sloth about his picture.

"Uh, yeah…" The sloth shortly replied.

"Is that suppose to be you with a…" He was cut off from the sloth's reply.

"Yeah, it's supposed me and the wolf." He said about the drawing in the sand.

"It looks good." The bull commented.

Suddenly, a wave of water crashed on the beach washing away the art Sid drew.

"Well, it _**was**_ good anyway…" He replied trying to cheer the sloth up.

"Ah, forget it… Do you think the wolf's alive, Manny?" The sloth asked him.

"Well… We can't be too sure if he's alive." The bull answered as turns and walks away.

"OK…" The sloth said as he got up and followed the mammoth.

The duo walked away from the beach and back to the herd. However, they're unaware that an odd creature was spying on them in the water behind a rock. The creature was an oddly colored siren that was spying on the mammals.

"Hmm… How peculiar…" The red colored siren said as she swims around to the other part of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ocean, the pirate crew was lying on the iceberg while searching for land.

"This is frustrating! Not a single rock to pillage!" Gupta said in disappointment.

"Ahoy!" Silas said as the crew looks up at him.

"What's up, Silas?" Squint asked the petrel.

"I zee a familiar land 10 miles northeast of us!" He stated.

"Finally! Thanks, Silas!" Gupta said relieved.

Flynn starts moving the iceberg towards the island.

"Did you see anything else, Silas?" The badger asked the petrel.

"I did zee a familiar group we've met." The petrel explained as he lands next to the badger.

"Is it: 3 mammoths, 2 sabers, 2 sloths, 2 possums and a molehog?" The badger asked with a sly grin.

"Yes…" The petrel replied.

Gupta couldn't help but laugh about the herd's whereabouts which is creeping out the crew a little.

"Ey, Gupta? Are ya feeling alright?" Flynn asked about his friend's odd behavior.

"Just keep swimming, Flynn." Gupta commanded while calming down.

"OK, then!" The elephant seal said as he nonchalantly continues pushing the ice floe.

"Somethin' wrong, Gupta?" Raz asked as she smirks at him.

"Those misfit animals ve've met on the ship are on that isle!" The badger replied.

"Heh heh… I see, so that's when we'll ambush 'em, right?" The kangaroo asked while smiling deviously.

"Correct…" Silas answered.

"Alright, let me at 'em!" Squint said as he rushes at the edge of the floe where Gupta yanks on his tail and threw him backwards.

"Be patient, Squint. Ve'll get there and ve'll avenge our captain." The badger said to the rabbit.

"Fine, fine…" The rabbit said as he waited with little patience he have.

The pirates are near the island where the herd lives. Just a few miles away, they're being followed by another ice where a few animals are sailing towards the isle.

"So, those are the vandals who attacked Sid, huh?" The crimson/jet black asked.

"Looks like it…" The old guanlong stated.

"I'm glad that Sid and the others are OK." The wolf said relieved.

"Well, our friend did say that she saw everyone left unharmed." The cloaked mammal said.

"Yep, we did hear that." Another cloaked mammal said.

"Why don't you girls take off those cloaks anyway?" The wolf said annoyed of their shady appearance.

"It's cold!" Both cloaked females said.

"Let them be… I may be a reptile, but I'm used to the cold. *sneezes* A little bit…" The old guanlong said.

"It's a shame you're cold-blooded…" The wolf said with a smirk.

"So are we…" The females complained.

"You two have fur, you're warm-blooded and you're mammals who are supposed to be used to this temperature." The wolf explained in annoyance.

"We'll warm ourselves up once we get to the island where the sloth and his herd is, OK?" The old guanlong reassured them in annoyance.

"OK." The three responded as they help the old reptile row the floe towards the island.

* * *

**The pirates are after the herd. Sid is stalked by a siren. The wolf and his companions are following the pirates to get to island where the herd lives.**

**Please review.**


	2. Pirate Attack

**This is part 2 of this sequel.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**I own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pirate Attack

The pirates finally reached the shoreline of the island and they've got off their ice float. They traveled inside the woods looking for the herd that got rid of their captain and wrecked their ship.

"OK, so they should be around somevhere…" Gupta said to his crewmates.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Hold up! Who made you leader?!" Squint retorted at the badger.

"Let's see… You guys vere on _my_ ice float, so there for, _I_ happen to lead you guys." The badger explained.

"You're not first mate like _I_ am. So _I'm_ the leader, you follow." The rabbit retorted again.

"Don't make me have to tear you limb from limb, long ears!" The badger threatened.

"Aren't you vegan, Gupta?" Flynn asked.

"Ve badgers eat meat, you guys eat vegetables. Except for Dobby." The badger explained.

"True but… I lead the group so… HAH!" The rabbit replied as dashes off.

"Vhy me? Does that idiot even sit still?" The badger said as he nods in disappointment.

"Hey relax, mate. If I know that long-eared freak, he'll be lost without our help." Raz said as he places her hand on Gupta's shoulder.

"You certainly have a way of knowing, Raz. Should we go after Mister Squint?" Silas said to the kangaroo.

"Ah ya, let's go!" The kangaroo said as she grabs the badger's hand and follow the petrel.

"Sure… Flynn! Dobson! You'll be left behind, hurry up!" Gupta called out.

"Huh? Oh, coming!" Flynn said as he and Dobson went after their crewmates.

While the pirates left the shoreline, the red siren appears and smiles.

"Well, well… The infamous pirates are here aren't they? I wonder if they're here for the herd. Whatever, I'll go check on my favorite land mammal." The red siren said as she swims around to the other part of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods, Sid was enjoying his stroll in the woods while finding something to do to pass the time.

"What to do, what to do… What's there to do? Maybe relaxing my feet in the river should ease my boredom." Sid said as he places his feet in the water and lies on his back and dozes off.

Suddenly, the siren appears and stares at the sloth.

"Wow… He's even more handsome up close." The siren said as she got on the rock near him.

"Aargh! Where the hell are those fools?!" Squint cursed from afar.

"Uh-oh! Angry bunny alert! Sorry, I can't you company mister!" The siren said as she quickly dove into the river.

Squint came out into the clearing and spots the sloth and smiled.

"Well, I've found one. As captain I should be the first to-" He was cut off from a yawn coming from the sloth.

"*yawn* What a nap!" Sid said as he woke up.

"I was about to kill ya in your sleep." The rabbit said in disappointment.

"Yeah? Well, too bad… Wait a- Aren't you Gutt's bunny pirate?" The sloth asked the pirate.

"BUNNY?! OH, YOU ARE DEAD, MAN!" The rabbit retorted as he charged at the sloth.

Sid grabbed the pirate and his weapon and forced him down on the ground.

"Nice try, buck teeth." The sloth teased while holding Squint down.

"Hey man, not cool!" The rabbit said while struggling to escape the sloth's grasp.

"It's no use. I'm stronger than you, Squint." The sloth teased.

"Wow… He's good, just what the wolf said." The red siren said quietly in amazement.

Squint bit the sloth's claw which made Sid yelp in pain and got free with his weapon in hand.

"Now, I'm gonna lambada your liver, buddy!" Squint threatened getting into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" Sid replied back.

"You asked for it!" The rabbit said as he charged at the sloth.

Meanwhile in the other part of the woods, the crew was searching for the herd and of course their fast crew member.

"Where is that long-eared idiot?" Raz said as she hops while looking for the rabbit.

"Vell, if I vere Squint, I vould be- hmm?" Gupta was cut off from a scream near the vicinity.

"Ah, Squint's in trouble…" Silas said as he flies ahead to follow the scream and the pirates followed.

The pirates reached the clearing to see Sid standing over the fallen pirate.

"What the-?" The petrel said speechless.

"How did-?" The badger said also speechless.

"Uh-oh! Squint's down for the count!" The elephant seal replied looking at his fallen crewmate.

"Squint, what happened to ya, mate?!" The kangaroo asked the fallen rabbit.

"Sorry about your friend. I had to give him a little dirt nap." The sloth teased.

"Hey! For all I know, no vone attacks my crewmate." The badger angrily replied as he got on Dobson and they both charged at the sloth.

Sid grabs the boar by the horns and summons a little strength to toss the boar and badger to the side near the river much to the pirates' shock.

"That all you got?" Sid teased the fallen duo.

"Oi! Ye pest, taste moi beak!" Silas threatened as he dive bombs the sloth only to have his adversary quickly catch him by the beak.

"Almost had me, but too bad!" The sloth said as he tosses the bird into the tree.

"Hah!" Squint said as he slashes the sloth's left leg with his knife.

"Argh! You're still conscious?!" The sloth exclaims as he stares at the angry rabbit.

"I'm really gonna kill you now! Raaargh!" The rabbit threatened as he jumps to deliver a fatal blow to Sid.

Sid quickly retaliated by punching the rabbit square in the face knocking him back on the ground unconscious with a nosebleed. Gupta saw this and lunges at the mammal in anger only to get elbowed in the face by the sloth and fell to the ground unconscious with a bloody nose and mouth. Dobson snorted in anger as he charged at the sloth and forced him to tree, but Sid retaliated by kicking the boar away and the boar tackled the sloth again, but this is time on the ground. The sloth used his legs to lift the boar and forces him off making the boar stand wobbling on his hind leg and the sloth kicked the boar in the chin and Dobson fell to the ground unconscious. Sid panted after beating 4 out of 6 pirates and then looks at the Raz and Flynn.

"Whoa! Amazing! I… I have never seen a mammal like him fought like that before!" The red siren exclaimed quietly in amazement.

"Uh, Raz? Do you think we should-?" Flynn started but was cut off the kangaroo's reply.

"I've seen enough! You have some nerve ta mess with mah mates, sloth!" Raz angrily retorted to the sloth as she and him circle each other.

"You pirates will be beaten again. I don't fight ladies such as you." Sid explained as he circles her too.

"Ya maybe a gentleman, but… ya'll just have ta die." The kangaroo said in a calm cold tone as she takes out her sword and lunges at the sloth.

"You know it's not fair for an opponent to have a weapon while other does not." The sloth explained as he dodges the kangaroo's swords.

"Ya fought mah crewmates while they had weapons did ya?" She asked as she continues lashing.

"True, but…" He shortly replied as he continues dodging the sword.

"But nothin', ya injured my mates! Now, hold still I can skewer ya and slice ya like a melon!" She said as she jabs at the sloth one last time and Sid ducked only to get her weapon stuck in the tree.

"*whistles* Too close for comfort… Excuse me, miss!" The sloth as he digs inside the kangaroo's pouch.

"What the hell?! Get outta mah pouch ya pervert!" The kangaroo retorted as she digs in her pouch and threw the sloth out.

"Sorry about that. At least I got a weapon, right?" He said as he holds up another sword.

"Damn sloth! First, ya injure mah mates. Then, violated me fer a weapon?! I've had enough of YOU!" She angrily stated as her eyes turn red in anger and bloodlust.

"R-Raz? Are ya… feeling alright?" Flynn nervously asked the hot-tempered kangaroo.

"Scary… Why don't you calm down so we talk this through?" Sid said trying to calm down the angry kangaroo.

"Neva! Why don't ya just drop dead?!" Raz retorted as she lunged at the sloth.

Sid and Raz started to clash with their weapons while Flynn watches in horror.

"Oh, Raz… Try not to hurt him, OK?" Flynn said worried about her behavior.

"Don't worry ya about that, Flynn. I'm gonna do little much more than hurtin' him." Raz replied at her friend's request.

"Oh, OK then. Well, good luck I guess." The elephant seal cheered the kangaroo on.

Raz violently thrusts her sword at the sloth and Sid quickly caught her off guard by smacking her sword to the side and attacks her open defenses. The kangaroo quickly guards but she was slow and as a result, she was slightly wounded on her right side.

"Nice one… Ya could've been one of us, but I can't still let ya live." Raz commented.

"Look, Raz is it? If you don't want to be like your friends there, stop this! I really didn't want to fight you guys but what choice did I have when you guys attacked me?" Sid exclaimed to the kangaroo.

"Yer sayin' ya attacked in self-defense? What I've saw was you attackin' mah mates with no hesitation." The kangaroo pointed out the obvious.

"I did say 'what choice did I have', but something in my mind told me to fight without holding back. So, I just went what my mind says." The sloth explained.

"Alright, the chit chat time is over. Time ta say goodbye, sloth!" She said as she lunges at the sloth only to get tripped up by his weapon.

"Raz, no! You insignificant pest! Be gone!" Silas retorted as he got his beak out of the tree dive bombs the sloth again only this time Sid knocked him unconscious by hitting the petrel on the head with the flat surface of the word.

"That is the last time you…" Raz was cut off by her having her weapon knocked out of her hand.

The sloth places his weapon into the ground and sat down.

"Ya not gonna to attack anymore?" The kangaroo asked in bewilderment.

"Fighting's not my thing, but you guys want to, right? So, I had no choice but to defend myself." The sloth explained.

"That's why ya didn't try ta run away. Still, ya very foolish fer a land lubber." She replied.

"I may be a fool but I'm useful…sometimes…" He said as he blushes.

"*growls* Whatever, we're not like ya. We pirates are never soft; we're violent, cruel an' malicious!" She explained as she grabs her weapon.

"You are; you, your crewmates and your captain!" He stated as the elephant seal gasps in shock.

"Why ya… I said 'we aren't soft'!" The kangaroo retorted as she charged at the sloth.

"Sorry…" The sloth apologized quietly as he grabbed his weapon and dodged the attack and hit Raz on her side.

"Gyaaargh! OK, I was a bit slow…" She said as she lies on the ground in pain.

"Raz, I…" He was cut off from the kangaroo's reply.

"Don't say a word, sloth. Ya bested me; this is yer win fer now." She admitted.

"Uh… no thank you…" He refused.

"*growl* Ya hopeless… The victor is supposed ta either finish off or take the loser as captive." The kangaroo said in annoyance.

"I don't kill or capture anyone. Especially, a pretty kangaroo like you." The sloth explained he blushes.

"Oh, Raz… You have a nice boyfriend!" Flynn replied as he smiles at the blushing marsupial.

"Sh-Shut up, Flynn! An' you, don't think ya can trick me with that sweet talk!" Raz said as she blushes.

"I'm not lying… Sorry, that you pirates had to lose to me…" The sloth apologized as he rubs the back of his head.

"That's alright, we forgive you!" The elephant seal said happily.

"Flynn, we don't apologize ta the enemy!" The kangaroo angrily replied.

"Oh, right…" The elephant seal said sadly.

"She's right. There's no need to apologize to enemies." A gruff said.

"That voice! It couldn't be, right?" Sid nervous asked.

"Oh, it be alright!" Gutt said as he appears behind the sloth.

"What the…?" The sloth said as he slowly turns around to see the primate.

"Ahoy, matey!" The ape darkly greeted the sloth.

"I-I thought you were…" The sloth nervously stopped his statement.

"Dead? No, I figured I should still have my revenge on you land lubbers." The ape said as he held his sharp claws near the sloth's throat.

"Yeeaahhhh… I'm not surprised seeing a murderous captain." The sloth replied.

"G-Gutt… I…" Raz tried to speak but the primate cut her off.

"Hold on, Raz. It's true I was beaten by a mammoth and was nearly eaten by a siren. But nothing and I mean _**nothing**_ can get rid of me." Gutt said as he pushes his claw at the sloth's throat.

"Back off!" Sid said as he smacks the ape's claw away.

"Hmm? That's odd, you were a spineless jellyfish when we first you. But now, you're a bit bold and serious…" The primate said as he examined the sloth.

"Yeah, so?" The sloth replied.

"You could have been pirating with us…" The primate was cut off from the marsupial's outburst.

"Hold on, Captain. Did ya see what happened to the others?! That…beast knocked the daylights out of 'em!" Raz angrily explained as she slowly gets up.

"Oh yah… He was really scary when he beat up Gupta, Squint, Dobby and Silas!" Flynn explained also.

"I know I saw what happened to my crew and I was displeased about what happened to all of you. I forgive you, but I can't forgive the sloth." The ape said as he stares at the sloth with anger in his eyes.

Sid backed away and nervously but boldly stares at Gutt.

"Ye have a bit of courage but don't have a strong determination." The ape said as he moves in closer and karate chops the back Sid's neck and knocks him unconscious and catches the sloth.

"Whoa, nice one, cap." Raz said in amazement.

"Easy for you to see your admirer get knock out by yours truly." The primate teased.

"I hate that sloth ya know." She retorted with a sweatdrop.

"Just kidding… Can you stand?" The primate replied back.

"Grrr… There's still pain but I can manage." The kangaroo replied while slowly standing and hopping towards her fallen crewmates.

"Mister Flynn, take this sloth. I'll carry Dobson and Raz carry the others." Gutt commanded.

"Rightyo!" Flynn said as he carries Sid on his back.

"Alright, captain… Ya guys fought well…" Raz commented to her crewmates sadly as she picks up the petrel, badger and rabbit and places them in her pouch.

"They'll be fine once we get to my ship." The ape reassured her.

"Thanks… Ya have a ship, sir?" The kangaroo asked the ape.

"I have found a new ship after my siren problem. So let's go!" Gutt commanded as he carries Dobson.

"Aye aye, sir!" Flynn and Raz answered.

"Oh boy, that sloth is in trouble big time… Uh-oh!" The siren said to herself as she quickly dives into the river as Flynn dives into the river and swam towards the ocean.

"I thought for sure that big lug would saw me. I should get his friends too- On second thought, I guess saving the sloth would be better than swimming around the island." She said as she follows the pirate.

* * *

**Sid's been captured by the pirates. Since Gutt has returned, what will his plan be? Will Sid escape the pirates or will the young siren save him?**

**(I apologize for having this chapter really long. ^_^; Happy Thanksgiving! ;-))**

**Please review.**


	3. Brawling with the Pirates

**This is part 3 of this sequel.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**I own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brawling with the Pirates

Sid slowly opens his eyes to see he was tied to an upper part of the mast and a badger was resting on the sloth's stomach. The sloth looks around some more and looks down at the pirates treating their wounds that he inflicted earlier and tries to get free but no avail.

"Ah crud… I can't get out of these ropes. Maybe…" Sid was cut off from a yawn from the badger.

"*yawn* Vhat a nice nap. How vas yours, sloth?" Gupta asked the sloth.

"Not well, ever since that monkey knocked me out." The sloth replied.

"Oh yes, I remember: you did a number on me and my friends, you brute!" The badger reminded the sloth.

"Hey! You think ya so tough, why don't ya- aaargh! Pain, pain… It hurts!" Squint exclaimed as he fell back on the icy deck.

"Hold still will ya?! It's hard ta treat yer wounds if ya kept movin', ya long-eared idiot!" Raz retorted at the injured rabbit.

"I hate that sloth… When I fought him after I found him in the woods, he went defensive all of a sudden." The rabbit replied as he remembered the encounter with Sid.

"That's strange, sloths neva fight. They're supposed ta be harmless an' peaceful; not violent and strong." The kangaroo replied in suspicion.

"Sorry for breaking arm, little bunny." Sid purposely teased Squint.

"Hey you bast- arrgh!" Squint nearly cursed out the sloth only to wince in pain.

"What the hell did I just say?! I said: move and yer wounds will open again!" Raz retorted as she picks up Squint tosses him on the deck very hard which leaves the rabbit groaning in pain.

"Uh, Raz… Don't you think zat was a bit harsh?" Silas asked as he sweats a little.

"It's fine, mate. Long ears can take anythin' as long he doesn't whine like a little baby." The kangaroo replied.

"Believe me… I'm trying to withstand this abuse…" The rabbit replied to his crewmates as he cries a stream of tears.

"So you're awake are ye?" Gutt asked as he appears at the end of the mast.

"Oh, Captain Gutt! How are you, sir?" Gupta asked him.

"Just fine, Gupta. Shouldn't you be flyin' the colors?" The ape reminded him.

"Oh, uh yes, sir!" The badger said as he climbs to the highest part of the mast and bites on it acting like a flag.

"Nice crew you got, uh, Mr. Monkey." The sloth started.

"Thanks, and it's Captain Gutt to you, matey." The ape replied back.

"So… What are you guys going to do with me?" Sid asked him.

"I was thinking of killing you, but I suppose we'll wait until your friends find you." Gutt answered.

"Captain, yer sure ya don't want ta end that freak's life?" Raz asked the primate.

"Not yet, Raz. When we kill his friends, then you can kill the sloth." The ape replied to the kangaroo.

"Thanks, captain." The kangaroo replied back to the primate.

"_I hope Manny, Diego and the others know where I am soon_." The sloth said in his thoughts.

The siren and the hyrax were hiding on the side of the iceberg listening in on the conversation.

"OK little guy. I want to you warn the mammoth and his friends about the sloth's capture, OK?" The siren commanded the hyrax.

The hyrax gave the siren a blank stare unable to understand English.

"OK, since you little guys can't speak English. Try to translate this." She said as she made some gestures to the tiny mammal so it can understand what she's saying.

The hyrax understood and gave the siren a military salute and ran off to find the herd.

"I hope u find them, little makker. *gasp*" The siren gasps as she covers her mouth.

"Ah! This dom language of mine. Thanks a lot, pa!" She said in a slight Dutch accent that was passed down from her father.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, the hyrax found the herd in the clearing and the rodent went up to the bull and the saber.

"Oh hey there, little guy. How are things with you?" Manny asked the hyrax.

The hyrax made some wild gestures at the bull which is confusing the saber.

"It's a shame that these guys can't speak our language." Diego said in disappointment.

"That's true… But I'm starting to understand what this little guy is saying." The bull replied.

"Well, what's he saying?" The saber asked.

"Hmm… Uh… You're saying an animal got caught?" The mammoth translated and the hyrax nodded.

"For real? Who?" The saber asked the bull.

"Not sure… Wait… An animal got caught by pirates… PIRATES?!" The mammoth translated in shock.

"What?! They're here?!" The saber said in shock.

The hyrax pointed and ran towards the direction where the pirates are.

"Well, he understands a little but let's follow where the pirates are." The bull as he follows the hyrax.

"Whoa! Hold up, Manny!" The saber as he follows the mammoth.

"That's just great… So my old pals are here, huh?" Shira said as she finished listening to the conversation.

* * *

At the edge of the cliff; Manny, Diego and the hyrax spots an iceberg with the pirates on it and Sid strapped on the upper mast.

"So there's our former captives and our pal tied up." Manny said.

"Sid! They took him while he's defenseless! We gotta-" Diego was cut off from the bull's reply.

"Hold on, Diego. Take a look at the pirates, they're badly hurt." The bull said to the saber.

"Oh, I didn't notice. How did…" The saber stopped and looked at the bull and he did the same.

"Sid…" Both mammals said in unison.

"I guess he did put a fight after all." The saber said in relief.

"OK, so I think we should- Oh…no…" The bull replied to a stop.

"What is it, Manny?" The saber asked him.

"Diego… Do you see a familiar primate we encountered before?" The mammoth asked the saber.

"What? You can't be serious… Gutt?! I thought he was done!" The saber said in shock.

"I thought so too. But we have to save Sid." The bull replied.

"OK, Manny… So what's the plan?" The saber asked.

"Simple we-" The bull was cut off from a feminine voice.

"Why don't you guys let me in on the fun? I want to help too!" Shira said as walks to up to males.

"Sh-Shira?! What are you doing here?" Diego asked in shock.

"I heard Sid was caught by my old crew so, I want in on this action." She explained.

"Well, here's something you may missed, miss. Your former captain is still alive." Manny replied.

"So he is, huh?" She said as she looks down at her former crew.

"They didn't leave with, Sid. Why?" Diego asked in confusion about the pirate.

"I think they're waiting for us to rescue the sloth." Shira answered about the pirate's delayed voyage.

"To trap us again on their ship? Not happening. We gotta think of a way to rescue Sid without the pirates noticing us." Manny said as he proceeds to the shoreline where the iceberg is located.

"OK…" Diego said before he was stopped by Shira.

"Diego, I was wondering… How did my former crew ended badly injured?" Shira asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know… When me and Manny got here, we saw them just like that. Let's go where Manny is." He answered her and follows the mammoth.

"OK… That's not a full explanation that's for sure. Come on, lil fella." She said as picked the hyrax with her teeth and places it on her back and follows the duo.

* * *

Down at the shoreline, Manny, Diego, Shira and the hyrax reached Gutt's iceberg.

"OK… So what should we do, Manny?" Shira asked him.

"I'm still thinking…" Manny said still pondering.

"Why don't we just go and knock out the ones that are injured and get the sloth?" Diego asked in impatience.

"Uh… I don't think that will work. If we rush them recklessly, they'll literally tear us apart." The bull replied about the saber's plan.

"Ah hell… Forget what I said anyway." The saber said in defeat.

"Nice strategy, softy." Shira teased about his failed plan.

"Watch it, kitty." He teased back.

"She is right you know." A familiar female voice said behind them.

"Huh? What the…" Manny said speechless as he see the others.

"What? We want to help too." Ellie said wanting to help.

"Please, dad?" Peaches pleaded.

"Please, sir?" Louis pleaded.

"OK, OK… But if things go wrong, just flee OK?" The bulled stated

"OK!" They all said.

"So what's the plan?" Granny asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" The bull started about their rescue plan.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the iceberg, there's a saber toothed squirrel on an ice flow paddling slowly towards the island. Scrat looked up and saw his favorite food on top Gutt's newly collected bounty and quickly paddled to the berg. He climbed up on the side of the boat and quietly snuck to the fruit pile to grab his acorn and hugs it until some pirate rats appeared and jumped the mammal for his acorn. Back at the shoreline, Manny and others quietly board the iceberg and Diego quickly climbed to the upper part of the mast to the sloth.

* * *

"Diego!" Sid happily greeted in a whisper.

"Don't worry; I'll get you free!" Diego said as he cuts the rope off of the sloth.

"ZZZ… Huh? Oh, the saber is rescuing the sloth. ZZZ… Wait, what?!" Squint said as he stopped sawing logs and fell off his perch.

"OK, hold on tight and let's go." The saber said as the sloth held onto the saber and went down onto the deck with them.

"Thanks for saving me." The sloth thanks the herd.

"No-" The saber was cut off from a voice.

"Hold it right there! You guys ain't goin' nowaaaaaah!" The injured rabbit said as he charged at the herd but was punched away by Shira and crashed into the berg wall.

"I told ya, Squint. Never mess with sabers." Shira teased the unconscious pirate.

"What's goin' on around 'ere? I'm tryin' ta sleep!" Raz said as she walks out after she wakes up from her nap.

The kangaroo looks on her right to see an unconscious rabbit lying on the deck.

"Squint! What happened to ya?!" She asked the unconscious rabbit.

"OK, let's go before she-" Manny was cut off from the kangaroo's outburst.

"Hold it right there, mates!" The kangaroo angrily retorts at the herd.

"Well, this isn't going to end well." The bull replied.

"Raz, vhat's vith all the yelling? You creatures again!" Gupta said alarming the rest of the pirates.

"So you've came for your ami? Think again!" Silas said as Dobson comes up beside him.

"Oh, it's them again. Ello there, guys!" Flynn greeted the herd.

"Oh, my head… Hey, not cool, saber!" Squint said waking up from his mini-coma.

"We can take them, right? They're still badly beaten." Diego said about the pirates' physical condition.

"We could or try to jump off the ship and run." Manny stated.

"Get 'em!" Raz started and the pirates start attacking the herd.

The herd splits apart and took on the pirates individually. Manny picked Dobson up with his tusks and chucked the boar aside into the ice wall. Shira engages in a fight with Raz and Diego picked Squint up by his seaweed sash and chucked him onto the icy deck. Peaches grabbed Silas who tries to peck at the young mammoth and jams him into the mast.

"Hmmph!" Peaches snorts as she goes to Ellie.

"I can't believe zis always happen to moi." Silas said in disappointment as he tries to get unstuck again.

"Ready to die, kid?" Gupta threatened the molehog.

"I don't get killed by ugly pirates such as you!" Louis boldly retorts at the badger.

"You're brave but foolish!" The badger jumps at the molehog but Louis dodge and tackled the badger at his side which made him drop his weapon.

"Guess you're the foolish one now." The molehog said in triumph.

"Nice one, Louis!" Peaches commented.

"Uh… It was nothing…" The molehog said as he blushes.

Shira was fighting Raz until she got the marsupial on the ground.

"Sheila hold on… Do ya really want this?" Raz asked the tigress about living with the herd.

"Of course I do! It's better than being here on this berg." Shira answered much to the marsupial's shock.

"I see… Let's see how much ya grown with yer 'crew'." The kangaroo said as she shoves the tigress off.

Dobson tries to ram the tigress but she dodged the boar's tackle and the kangaroo managed to pin the tigress down shortly when Diego came and knocked the marsupial over letting the tigress up. Squint was infuriated dashes to the saber couple with his weapon until Sid came up and kicks the rabbit away.

"Nice try, little bunny." Sid said in triumph.

"Sid… since when did you...?" Shira was cut off from the sloth reply.

"Long story…" The sloth shortly stated.

"Attacking my crew again, matey?" A familiar gruff said.

The herd and pirates look up to see Gutt with a malicious look on his face.

"The ape again…" Sid said in annoyed tone.

"Not surprised to see me, eh? So, ye trying to defeat my crew again like before, sloth?" Gutt asked the sloth.

The herd stares at Sid in shock and the sloth stared boldly at the pirate captain.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Banana Breath? Sidney can't even lift a fist to anyone!" Granny retorts at the ape.

"No more… I won't be humiliated in front of Captain Gutt anymore!" Squint said as he charges at the sloth one more time.

Sid quickly retaliated and much to everyone's shock the sloth grabbed the rabbit by his weapon and tossed him overboard into the ocean.

"Whoa!" Crash, Eddie Peaches and Louis said in unison.

"That's done…" Sid said in triumph as he dusts his hands.

"Ya little… I teach ya not ta-" Raz was cut off from the bull's heavy charge.

"I gotcha Raz! Oof! You OK there?" Flynn said to his crewmate after catches her.

"I'm fine… I was caught off guard." The kangaroo replied.

"Enough of this! All of you attack with everything ye got!" Gutt urged his crew as he jumps down onto the deck and grabs his sword to join the fight and gets Silas unstuck from the mast.

"OK, everyone! Let's take these pirates down!" Manny urged the herd.

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

The Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates began to engage each other again. Manny took on Gutt again, Ellie and Peaches took on Raz and Flynn and Diego, Shira, Sid and Louis took on Dobson, Silas and Gupta. Granny and the possum brothers were watching the fight on the sidelines.

"This is this keeps up, we're not gonna make it…" Shira said while getting tired.

Sid looks around to see how to defeat the pirates and looks at the edge where he threw Squint. The sloth smiled as he suddenly an idea but he was tackled by a boar.

"*grunt* *snort* (Now you'll get what coming to you, freak!)" Dobson snorted in the sloth's face.

"Sorry… Not happening!" The sloth said as he knees the boar in the stomach which made him squeal loudly in pain.

Sid quickly got up and ran to the side only to see Squint getting back on the iceberg.

"Whew! It wasn't easy climbing back on this berg." Squint said he shook the water off his fur.

Dobson began to snort angrily and charges at the sloth but Sid dodges the charge and Dobson immediately tried to stop but he sled into Squint and both pirates nearly went over the edge.

"Another close call…" The rabbit said as he visibly sighs a small cloud out of his mouth and the boar snorts in agreement.

The sloth casually walks up to the boar who had its back turn starts to push him and Squint off.

"*grunts* See ya!" The sloth said as he pushed the boar and the rabbit with all his might much to pirate's shock.

"Hey, that's not cool! I just got back on!" The rabbit exclaims at the sloth.

"Nice one, Sid." Diego commented.

"Thanks…" The sloth replied.

"That's enough of that, sloth!" Raz said as she jumps over Ellie and Peaches and tries to take on Diego and Sid.

"Any plan, Sid?" The saber asked the sloth.

"Knocking them into the water could work." The sloth replied.

"It's ova for ya two." The kangaroo said as she prepares to attack.

Shira came and bit Raz in her left leg which makes the kangaroo wail in pain as she and tries to shake her off. The tigress let go and wipes the blood off her mouth and the kangaroo staggers then tries attacking her, Diego and Sid. The kangaroo was lured to the edge by Shira and right before she attacks, Diego gave the marsupial a very hard tackle and made her fell off the ship screaming.

"What?" Gutt said as he dodges the bull and reaches the upper part of the mast and see Raz, Dobson and Squint treading water.

The captain was infuriated seeing his comrades drowning and he tries to attack Sid, Diego and Shira in rage and crew went to help their captain.

"Ye shouldn't have done that, Shira." Gutt said darkly towards the tigress.

"Bite me, Gutt!" Shira spat at him.

"It's time for me to have a tiger-skin. Get them!" Gutt urged the crew.

"Aye sir!" The remaining crew said as they charged toward the trio.

The three dodge them with ease but Gupta managed to latch onto Shira and tries to stab her but Peaches came up to grab the badger and tossed him into the water much to Gutt's anger.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Uncles Sid and Diego and Aunt Shira!" Peaches warned the pirates as she stood up to them.

"I'm with you!" Louis said as he stood next to the teen mammoth.

"Zat enough! Captain, you don't mind if I pick off a certain proie?" Silas asked the prmate.

"Be my guest." Gutt replied.

"Thanks, sir." The petrel said as he charges at Louis but he was stopped by Shira who bit him hard on his left wing.

"Not so fast, bird brain!" Shira said as she pinned the petrel to the deck.

"Ahh! You broke moi wing! Let go, petite amie!" The petrel said while trying to get free.

"Sure…" The tigress replied as she tossed the bird over the side but Gutt caught him.

"Whew! Thank you, mon capitaine!" The petrel said in relief.

"I couldn't lose my crew yet, can't I?" The ape asked his companion.

"Peaches, Louis, move." The tigress ordered the teens.

"OK…" They both obeyed and moved out of the tigress' way.

"Time to say good bye, Gutt!" The tigress retorts as she runs up to the captain and bite him on his left shoulder making wail in pain and throw Silas very high in the air and the petrel tries to stay air but thanks to his damaged wing he starts to plummet.

Flynn tries to help Gutt get Shira off of him but to no avail.

"OK. Now we can go!" Ellie said as she grabs her brothers and Granny and left the ship.

"Just try ta hang in there ya guys." Raz urged her crewmates as she leans against the iceberg ship while holding the rabbit, boar and badger.

"E-Easy f-for you to s-s-say!" Squint exclaimed as shiver in the water.

Suddenly, Silas fell into the water much to the crew's surprise.

"Gahh! A little help, here?!" Silas said as he tries to stay above water with his damaged wing.

"Don't worry, Silas. I'm coming!" Flynn said as dives into the water on top of the petrel.

"Vell, that was unfortunate for him…" Gupta said as he sweats a little.

"Ey! Silas! Where'd you go?" The elephant seal asking looking around.

"Flynn, sweetie… Try lookin' underwater…" The kangaroo told him calm.

"Oh… There you are, Silas!" The elephant seal said as he grabbed the bird from underwater.

"Never do zat again! Ever!" The petrel angrily spat at the elephant seal.

Meanwhile back on the deck, Gutt managed to pry to saber off of him and toss her onto the mass.

"Ahh… Now, ye'll get what coming, traitor!" Gutt threatened as he walks to Shira but both the bull and saber tries to attack and the primate dodged the attack.

Diego climbs the mast and attack Gutt but the primate managed to injure the saber's leg with his sword. The captain laughs at this and then he looks down to see Peaches and Louis leave with Shira.

"They may have escaped but you'll have to die now!" The primate said as he holds his sword near the saber's neck.

"Not on my watch!" Manny said as he rams the mast making the primate lose his balance.

"*growls* This is for Shira!" Diego said as he shoves Gutt off the upper part of the mast and the pirate fell onto the icy deck groaning in pain.

"Diego, let's go!" Sid said to the saber.

"Right! Arrgh!" The saber said while staggering and lands on the deck with his injured bloody leg.

"You OK?" Manny asked concerned about his friend's condition.

"Damn this leg… I'll be fine." The saber as he tries to leave the ship with an injured foreleg.

"Huh… The pirates got beaten again? Hmm?" The siren said as she saw the pirate captain moving.

Gutt got up and saw the bull and saber leave he rushes to the sloth.

"Hey! Look out!" The siren warned the sloth.

"What?" Sid said as he stares at siren then at Gutt.

Sid tries to leaves but the captain grabs the sloth and tossed him to the side much to the herd's shock.

"I don't know how you learn to fight, but no one defeats the Master of the Seas!" Gutt said triumphantly.

"Wanna bet?" The sloth asked the captain as he smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The primate asked the sloth in bewilderment.

"It means that you leave him and the herd alone!" Manny said as he charges at Gutt making the pirate flew out into the ocean.

"CAPTAIN! NOO!" The crew below cried out as they watched their captain being knocked into the water.

"Too bad about your captain, guys. Now hopefully, you sea jerks will leave us alone." Manny said as he and Sid left them alone.

"Arrgh! I'm gonna kill 'em!" Raz threatened on the brink on tears.

"It's hard to believe that ve lost him again." Gupta said as his voice breaks.

"With the sad look? Arrgh! I was foolish to let the mammoth take me by surprise." Gutt said as he swims over to his crew.

"Captain! You're alive!" Flynn said happily.

"Of course I'm alive, blubber brain! I just need to rest for a bit…" The primate said as he rests against his iceberg ship.

"Should we go after them, sir?" Squint asked the captain.

"Let's leave them alone for now… Shira and her mate got me really well." The pirate captain replied as touches the bite wound Shira inflicted on him earlier and looks at the blood in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile on the deck, the red siren looks down to the pirates in the water and then back to the herd on land.

"It's nice to see they're together… But…that wolf's been keeping a lot of secrets from me about Sid. When I see him I'm gonna force him to tell alles he knows." The siren said as she punches herself in the head.

"Why me… Pa, if you're listening, why did I have uw speech? Aww forget it… I'll just spy op the sloth and his vrienden." She said in a slight Dutch accent as she dives in front of the ship.

"Did any of you guys hear that?" Squint asked hearing a splash nearby.

"It vas probably a fish." Gupta replied about the splash.

"*growls* I really hate that mammoth! I wish we had more members to fight with us!" The rabbit said in disappointment.

"Well then, might if we help you?" A gruff voice asked near the pirates and they looked at the 4 sabers on an ice floe.

"Who might ye be?" Gutt asked the saber in front with a smirk.

"Name's Soto… It's a pleasure to meet you." Soto greeted the captain.

* * *

**The herd beat Gutt and his crew the second time and got Sid back. The pirates encountered Soto and his brothers. The siren still has her eyes on our sloth? What will happen next?**

**Sorry for the long update and this long chapter. ^_^;**

**Please review. Happy New Year to you all!**


	4. Vengeful Alliance

**This is part 4 of this sequel.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**The OCs in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Vengeful Alliance

Gutt and his crew looks at the sabers on the ice floe and a few of the pirates don't like anything about the sabers one bit.

"Captain, I don't like 'em. They might be related ta the other orange saber." Raz said which suspicious of the saber leader.

"Relax my friends; I apologize that you encountered my brother, Diego." Soto apologized to the pirates.

"We're here to get back at Diego for betraying us, too." Oscar stated.

"Ye related to that saber? He's with my former first mate, Shira." Gutt stated much to the saber's shock.

"That's impossible! Diego's never had any luck females!" Oscar replied in shock.

"Sounds like did get lucky, Oscar." Lenny replied.

"Hey! When can we see Diego, Soto?" Zeke asked impatiently.

"Soon, Zeke…" Soto answered.

"I was hoping we could come to an agreement." Gutt stated to the saber leader.

"What kind of agreement?" Soto asked the primate captain.

"I was hoping ye could help my crew against the mammoth and his friends and family." The primate explained.

"Hmm? The mammoth has a family now?" The saber leader asked in shock.

"He has a wife and daughter…" The primate replied.

"Hmm… I suppose we could help you…" The leader said as he accepts the captain's offer to help.

"Very good then." Gutt agreed to let the sabers help them.

"Uh, sir? Is this a good idea?" Squint asked feeling unsure about the sabers.

"I'm vith Squint on this one, Gutt." Gupta also stated.

"Soto's gonna help us fight the mammoth and his friends." The captain smirked darkly at his crew.

"Ahhh…" The crew responded in agreement.

"It would be our pleasure, right guys?" The leader said to his brothers.

"Right, Soto." Oscar, Lenny and Zeke responded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, Scrat was panting to have gotten away with his nut from the pirate rats he just beat down. Suddenly, a bird snatched his nut away from him quickly and he starts to chase the bird all the way to its nest. In another part of the island, the herd was chatting with Sid about his recent performance.

"Amazing, Uncle Sid! Truly amazing! You gotta teach me how to fight like that!" Peaches pleaded with excitement.

"Some other time, Peaches." Sid answered his niece.

"Seriously, who taught you how to fight?" Shira asked him.

"A wolf taught me how. He was great and awesome too." The sloth complimented about his friend.

"Um… aren't wolves brutal and cruel?" Louis asked nervously.

"Some wolves are but not this one. My buddy has a red and black fur." The sloth explained.

"Sounds like he could be dangerous…" The molehog replied.

"He's not dangerous once you get to know him." Crash said.

"Yeah! He's really cool even if Diego wasn't so touchy." Eddie teased.

"Watch it…" Diego threatened.

"I've heard scarier tales than that, Sidney! Talk about the time when I first met Precious!" Granny snapped.

"Isn't that the story you used to bore me until I fell asleep?" The sloth asked.

"I thought you liked the story, Sidney." The old sloth replied.

"Sorry… I don't…" The sloth stated.

"Ah… You'll get used to it. Now, about that wolf…." The old sloth said about her grandson's friend.

"He's probably dead…" Diego said coldly.

"Jeez! What's between you and him, Diego? You always get mad when I mention the wolf." Sid stated with annoyance.

"Nothing… I just don't like it when you talk about that mutt." The saber said defensively.

"Ya sure? Because it sounds like you were jealous." The sloth stated to the saber.

"Wrongamundo, Sid… I'm never a jealous type…" The saber defended again.

"Oh yeah? What about the time when you violently attacked the wolf at Half Peak?" Manny asked.

"I had to chase him away so he wouldn't hurt Sid." The saber replied.

"Biting me on my neck didn't help." The sloth replied.

"Shut it… Anyway, it doesn't prove my envy." The saber retorts defensively.

"You were upset when Sid was relaxing near the wolf when we were looking for new home after the flood. You were watching them all night." Ellie reminded the feline.

"That was because I didn't want that mutt to eat the sloth." He replied defensively again.

"The dear had no intention of eating Sid, Diego." The cow said as she laughs.

"He could've… If I wasn't watching him he would've eat him and-" The saber was cut off from the cow's reply.

"Diego dearie… Just admit that you're jealous. Anyone can be envious from time to time." The cow stated.

"Sabers never feel jealousy. We are prideful and never let our emotions get in our way." The saber said triumphantly.

"Not all sabers are like that, Diego. Take you and me for example: we showed love to each other." The tigress explained.

"Well… I…uh…yes…well…that…because…see…um…" The saber stammered as he blushes.

The herd suddenly burst into laughter much the saber's chagrin.

"Damn it… Not funny… I just wanted to protect Sid… That's all." Diego replied in defeat.

"Protect him, how?" Shira asked him as she stopped laughing and so did the herd.

"I don't know… Like he's another one of our kind." The saber stated.

"So you feel sorry for Sid?" She asked once more.

"A little…" He replied again.

"You do?" Sid asked him.

"Just a little, sloth." Diego replied with a slight anger in his voice.

"Well, OK… and thanks!" The sloth thanks the saber and was about to hug him but the saber stopped him.

"I'm 'Lord of Touch Me and You're Dead', remember?" The saber reminded the sloth.

"Oh right…" The sloth said as he stops trying to hug the feline.

"What does that name mean?" Shira asked in bewilderment.

"It meant that no one should touch him or they get hurt." Sid answered.

"It was a joke…" Diego sternly replied.

"Really, softy?" The tigress asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, kitty… It was…" He teased her.

"You two are so great together." The sloth complemented on the couple.

"Thanks, Sid. And uh… Hmm…" The tigress said as she stares at the sloth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The sloth asked the tigress.

"Well, I was hoping you and I could get to know each other." She answered.

"Um… No thanks, Shira." He declined.

"Why not?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Well… I was hoping you need personal space." He replied nervously.

"You and I barely spoke to each when I first joined this herd." She stated.

"True, but…" The sloth was cut off from Ellie's reply.

"Come on, Sid. Spending time with Shira might keep your mind off- Come to think of it, you haven't been connecting with us lately." Ellie stated about Sid's poor connection with the herd.

"I haven't?" Sid asked.

"No!" The herd replied.

"You've been distant towards us for a while now." Manny explained.

"It's worrying us, Uncle Sid." Peaches added.

"Well… I guess spending time with you guys could help establish some connection with you guys." The sloth agrees to what the herd is telling him.

"Ya darn right ya should, Sidney! Try mingling with us for a while." Granny replied.

"Please Mr. Sid?" Louis pleaded.

"Please?" Crash and Eddie also pleaded.

Sid took a moment to think about spending quality time with the herd.

"OK. I'll get to know all of you." The sloth answered and the herd cheered at his answer.

"That's perfect, Sid! So let's go!" Shira said as she grabs Sid by the arm and drags him away from the others.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Shira, hold up!" Sid panicked as he was dragged away from the herd.

"Huh. Who'd thought she would be that happy to be friends with Sid." Diego stated as he sweats a little.

"I agree… As long as you're not jealous of the wolf anymore." Ellie replied much to the saber's chagrin.

"Stop it. Just…stop…" The saber pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, Sid was being dragged by the former pirate. The sloth tries to pry himself away from Shira to no avail.

"Sid, come on. Will you stop?" Shira asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Lady Snow Cat… If you let me go for a moment or two, I'll talk to you." Sid replied in a serious.

"Fine… But don't call me that name." The tigress warned as she lets go of the sloth.

"Thanks… Anyway about your former crew…" The sloth was cut off from the tigress about the pirates.

"I don't care much about them anymore since I'm with you guys." She replied as she looks away.

"Yeah… I hope they come to their senses and leave us alone." He said about the pirates.

"Sid… Pirates never surrender until they admit their defeat or until they die." She sadly explained.

"Oh… I see…" He sadly replied before going into silence.

"Yeah… It's the way things are…" She said once more before going into silence.

Sid said nothing but follows Shira deeper into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other part of the island, the rock formation in the bottom of the mountain broke open revealing a weasel with an eyepatch and knife walks out of the cave taking in the air.

"Hmm… Wot a change in scenery. Different plant life, surroundings, atmosphere… Wot's goin' on around here?" Buck said as he looks around the environment.

The next creature that followed was a female saber-toothed squirrel named Scratte who was living in the underground, came out and sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent and quickly follows it. Next in the cave, there was a female t-rex along with her 3 offsprings came out the cave and looked around their surrounding of the new area than the last one.

"Huh? Oh, 'ello there, miss. An' I see yer babies have grown quite bit." The weasel greeted the rexes.

Momma and her hatchlings greeted the weasel and walks past him to look around the new area as they travel into the woods.

"Hmm? I thought I heard someone familiar." Buck said as he runs to the location of the noise.

Unknown to the weasel, a red eyed albino baryonyx came out the cave and sniffs out the new area and growls as he starts to wander off into the woods.

* * *

Back at the ship, the sabers were discussing about the herd and what to do with them.

"Oooh! I wanna tear that sloth apart sooo bad!" Squint ranted about Sid.

"I wanna have at that sloth too an' also his mammoth and saber pals." Raz growled as she sharpens her weapons.

"Relax, you two… We'll get even with those land lubbers soon enough." Gutt reassured his crewmates.

"So the mammoth and his friends did a number on you lot?" Soto asked as he smirks.

"Aye… He bested us no matter how much ve've tried." Gupta said in disappointment.

"Wow… I had no idea pirates would be that weak." Zeke taunted.

"Vatch it, junior…" The badger warned as he bares his fangs towards the saber.

"Knock it off, will ya… Anyway, we'll help you fight the mammoth and his friends." Soto said as he agrees to fight with the pirates.

"So ye'll help us teach the mammoth a lesson?" The primate captain asked in amazement.

"Of course, what are companions for?" The saber stated with a smirk.

"Well… I guess we could use an extra helping claw." Squint replied.

"Alrighty then! If these mates want ta help us, I say we let 'em." Raz said with excitement.

"I agree… Zese gentlemen look tough and bold." Silas said as he stares the sabers.

"I'm vith Silas on this, sir." Gupta said agreeing to let the sabers help the pirates.

"Oh, me too! Me too! Welcome new friends!" Flynn welcomed the sabers to the crew.

"Thank you!" Zeke said in happy tone.

"I guess we can work something with you guys." Oscar said as he agrees to help the pirates.

"Yeah! Let's work together on this!" Lenny said as he agrees to help the pirates.

"Well, it's agreed then. We'll help you lot, no conditions asked." Soto stated.

"I like what ye saying, saber. Welcome to the crew." Gutt said as he and Soto shook claws to their alliance.

* * *

**Soto and the sabers joined up with Gutt's crew. Shira dragged Sid with her to establish a connection with each other. Buck, Scratte, Momma and her hatchlings came from the underground world to explore the new island. But what about Rudy, will he eventually encounter our favorite herd members?**

**I am **_**so**_** very sorry… The reason why my updates are so long is because I've been getting very lazy and having some writer's blocks. I'll update my stories if I can!**

**Please review! Happy Valentines Day!**


	5. Dramatic Conflict

**This is part 5 of this sequel.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**I own the OCs in this story. PS. One of my OCs speaks Dutch, so I'll put the meaning of the words in parenthesis.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dramatic Conflict

On the ocean near the island, four animals are nearing the island much to their relief.

"Finally, we're almost there! I was getting tired of the ocean." The red and black wolf said in a relieved tone.

"I can't wait to warm up on the island." The albino hybrid stated while wearing her leafy cloak.

"It's a shame that two female mammals like to two aren't used to cold weather like wolves are." The wolf teased with a smirk.

"Well, _**excuse**_ us for not having thick fur like yours!" The hybrid replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Will all of you hush for a moment? I thought of something important." The old guanlong said in an annoyed tone.

"What is it, grandpa?" The female red sloth asked.

"It's… I forgot…" The old reptile replied as his mind went black and the wolf, sloth and the hybrid fell down anime style.

"Just like my grandfather… His mind blanks out on him ever so often." The wolf said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, old people are like that." The sloth replied.

"True." The wolf and albino hybrid agreed on the sloth's reply.

"I find that offensive from you three. But it's true, old people have trouble remembering things, you know." The reptile replied.

"Sorry…" The three mammals apologized to the dino.

"No worries, young ones." The dino said.

* * *

Somewhere in the river of the island, the young siren was swimming with a bored and tired expression on her face. While swimming, her bored grew into frustration as she stops for a while and rests on a rock.

"Ugh! This is frustrating! What's there to do on deze (this) rock?" The red siren ranted with boredom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other part of the woods, Scrat was happily carrying his nut through the woods until he heard a familiar growl. He turned around to see his former love interest, Scratte growling at him for ditching her in the Dino World a few years back. The male saber-toothed squirrel nervously set the nut down and kicked it over to the female and she kicked the nut away not buying the innocent act from him. Scrat soon bolted away from Scratte and she chases after him in rage after abandoning her.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the island, there are four sloths on an iceberg reaching the island.

"We're almost there everyone!" Milton announced to the family.

"I hope it's better than the other island Uncle Fungus tried to get us to stay on." Marshall bitterly stated.

"My choices are as accurate as you can see." Fungus stated triumphantly.

"Hopefully, you'll get your head examined along with your horrible choices and bad sense of direction." The father replied in an annoyed tone which made his wife and son burst into laughter and the uncle snorts in anger and looks away from his brother in anger.

"OK. I wonder if Sidney and Granny made it OK." Eunice said about her son and her mother-in-law.

"I'm sure our son and my mother are safe on their new home. They're with their friends, right?" The father reassured his wife.

"Right…" The mother said as she worries about her son and mother-in-law.

* * *

Back at the river in the woods, the siren completely bored out of her mind and is pondering what to do to pass the time.

"I could go spion (spy) on some land mammals or…huh?" She was cut off from a scream that coming towards her.

The siren sees Scrat running for his life from a furious Scratte and smiles for amusement.

"Wow… Sure sucks to be him." She said while laughing at the gray squirrel's misfortune.

Soon she heard some voices nearby and decides to go up on land to investigate. The siren was on land and she sees a sloth and a tigress having a conversation and hid in the bushes to listen in on the chat.

"So you're saying wolves are better than sabers?" Shira asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well…yeah… Unlike sabers of course." Sid answered.

"What do wolves got that we don't?" The silver saber asked once more.

"Well…they're kind, caring and protective." The sloth replied again.

"My kind can be those things." The tigress replied defensively.

"How exactly? I remember sabers being cruel, malicious, brutal and reckless and other negative things I can think of them." The sloth explained.

"Most sabers are but I'm gentle as you can see." The tigress said with a smirk.

"I don't see it… That fake smile of your really gave it away. You and Mr. Hothead McFang were really hostile towards me from time to time." The sloth replied back to the former pirate.

"Oh yeah… The biting, the clawing, the scaring… Yeah…that's what we sabers do best." Shira said as she looks away from and smirks nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Snow Cat… But that's the truth of it all." Sid stated.

"First, stop with the nicknames and second- huh?" The tigress was cut off from a yelp from nearby.

"What was that?" The sloth asked about the noise.

"Probably someone got stabbed by a thorn bush." The tigress answered.

"OK. What were you about to say?" The sloth asked trying to get the tigress to finish explaining her reasons.

"Huh? Oh! My second reason is: I can be just as nice others in the herd." The tigress said proudly.

"*yawns* Yeah… Good luck with that, Snow Cat." The sloth said as he rests on the tree's base and fell asleep.

"Enough with the nicknames… uh… Forget it; I'll come up with a good nickname for you." The tigress said as she left the area.

Further down from the area where Sid is sleeping, the young siren uncovered her mouth she held her tail and rubs it after she came in contact with the thorn bush.

"That was close… Damn thorns…" The siren said quietly.

The siren transformed into a saber-toothed squirrel and walked into the clearing where the sloth is sleeping.

"So this is Sid? He's a lot bigger up close than I thought." She said as she examines the sloth.

Soon she heard some rustling in the bushes and ran up the tree and hid on a branch. Out of the bushes was an orange saber much to her relief.

"Oh… It's just ander (another) land mammal…" She said to herself.

"I didn't think you would be sleeping here… Huh… You like wolves, right?" Diego asked the sleeping sloth.

Sid turns over on his side and continues snoring much to the saber's chagrin.

"I know you can't hear me while you're sleeping but… I'll admit to you that I am a bit jealous of the wolf and I don't him to be near you… And other reasons I don't like about him. The saber confessed to the sleeping sloth.

"There's a new emotion I haven't heard from ya, mate!" A British-Australian voice said in the vicinity.

The saber turned to his left and saw a familiar mustelid from a few years back.

"Buck?!" The saber asked in surprise.

"It's been a while hasn't it, mammal?" Buck asked the saber as he walked toward him.

"How did you- I mean, when did you- Uh..." The saber stammered in excitement.

"Calm down, Diego. The Buckminster never admits defeat when there's a sudden change in my world." The weasel stated triumphantly.

"You mean?" The saber asked about the underground world.

"I felt a heavy tremor and befer I knew it, the whole Dino World started ta change. Most of the dinos we're safe but a few didn't make it." The weasel explained to the saber.

"Uh, yeah… About that…" The saber said as he explained to the mustelid.

After the explanation, Buck closed his eye and nodded while rubbing his chin while understanding the story Diego said to him.

"I see… So, the world changed and ya lost yer home, huh?" Buck said as gets the whole story from the saber.

"Yeah… So, what are you doing here?" Diego asked.

"I just came up here ta see wot changes occurred up here." The weasel replied.

"Well, this is our new home where our one is gone due to the shifting continents." The saber explained.

"Ah, OK. I understand…" The weasel replied as stares at the sleeping sloth.

"I'm just here keeping an eye on Sid." The saber replied again.

"This area seems safe fer him, ya know." The weasel reassures the feline.

"Uh, actually… I was protecting him just in case a certain mongrel doesn't take him." The saber said in a bitter tone.

"Wot's yer problem, mate? Wot mongrel?" The weasel asked him.

"That _**mongrel**_ is my friend…" A voice retorts slightly at the weasel and saber.

"Who said that?!" The saber demanded as he looks around the area.

"*yawn* I did…" Sid replied bitterly towards the saber and stands up.

"Sid! So, you heard that, right?" Diego asked him.

"He may be a mongrel, mutt or whatever you call him, he's still my bud!" The sloth retorts defensively.

"Sid, he's a wolf and you're a sloth. Wolves kill sloths like you and carnivores can't be your friends." The saber angrily explained.

"What about you? Does the same apply for sabers too? Sabers kill sloths too, right?" The sloth asked in anger.

"All I'm saying is: carnivores can't be your friends!" The saber spat out at the sloth.

The siren disguised as a saber-toothed squirrel gasped at the saber's reply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hey, mammal… Don't ya think that was a bit harsh?" Buck said stopping the argument.

"C-Carnivores…not…my…fr-friends?" The sloth said softly as his eyes starts to water.

Diego stares at the sloth seeing that he was going to cry.

"W-Wait… I meant…" The saber was cut off from an outburst.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The sloth shouted as he runs away from the area crying.

"Sid, wait! I'm sorry! Wait!" The saber shouted as he tries to run but the weasel stopped him.

"I think you should let him his alone time, saber." The weasel calmly said to the saber.

"Yeah… I think you're right…" The saber said feeling guilty.

Diego and Buck decided to head to the area where the herd is and the saber stopped and looked back at the clearing where he said a cruel reply to Sid. The saber shakes his head and continues through the woods. In the tree, the siren was looking down in disbelief after the mammal's argument.

"Jeez… Couldn't that kerel (guy) be any mooier (nicer) to the sloth?" The siren said as she stands tall.

"Humph! I'll find that sloth and- whuh-oh!" She said as she raises a fist in the air and accidently changes back into her fishlike form.

The siren slipped out of the tree and fell into the bush with a yelp.

"Ugh! I _**hate**_ these dom (stupid) temporary transformations!" She retorts at herself as she comes out of the bushes with some leaves sticking to her.

In the other part of the woods, Sid was lying on a grassy ground near the river in melancholy. He was heavily injured by the saber's words.

"Why did that monster have to say that?! I want to be friends with carnivores! I don't care if they attack herbivores of my kind. I just want to have friends." Sid said to himself as he stands up and wipes his face.

The sloth turns around and walks into the woods to ease his mind.

"I don't care what Diego or anyone else says. Anyone who ever I meet, I can decide if they're my friend or my enemy. No objections whatsoever." The sloth said as he walks deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Sid had a falling-out with Diego and now is on his own for the time being. The saber is feeling remorseful for hurting his friend. How will the herd react when they see Buck? And what became of the pirates and their new companions?**

**Again readers, sorry… I've been distracting myself from doing my fanfics which causes me to slack on them. Don't worry, I'll try to update faster when I can.**

**Please review.**


	6. Woodland Danger

**This is part 6 of this sequel.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

**I own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Woodland Danger

After a short argument with the saber, Sid treks though the woods hoping to clear his mind of painful thoughts of the harsh words the saber said to him. But instead, he remembers how he met the wolf on Half-Peak and how he was about to accept the canine's offer.

"I know I should've said 'yes' but I was nervous at the time. *sigh* I just want to have a companion who's really gentle…" Sid sadly said to himself about the wolf.

As he walks through the woods, he stopped and looked up at the treetops.

"Please be okay…" The sloth pleaded for the wolf's safety.

Somewhere on the beached area, the four animals reached the island safety.

* * *

"Ah-Achoooo!" The crimson/jet black sneezed suddenly.

"Are you OK, dear?" The female red sloth asked.

"I'm fine… I could've sworn I heard someone was talking about me." The wolf replied.

"Maybe, it's your imagination." The female albino fweaset suggested.

"Could be…" The wolf replied again.

"Hmm… This is the place where we should find young Sidney, correct?" The guanlong asked the wolf.

"Looks like it, gramps." The wolf replied to the reptile.

"His friends are also here too, right?" The hybrid asked also.

"Yeah… I heard they came to this place." The wolf said as walks ahead of the group.

"Right then… Let's go!" The sloth urged as she follows the wolf and the fweaset and guanlong did the same.

* * *

In the other part of the woods, Buck and Diego were walking to where the herd lives. The saber is also staring at the while walking in guilt after what he said to the sloth. The weasel looks back and sees this as a problem.

"Relax, mate… I'm sure he'll forgive ya." Buck reassures the solemn feline.

"You think so?" Diego questioned him.

"Don't question the Minster. I know so… After ya apologize, ya two will be better companions to each other." The weasel replied with a smirk.

"Okay… Yeah…that'll work." The saber said as he smiles slightly.

"That's the spirit, mammal. Shake off that guilt and depression and press onward!" The weasel stated as he continues walking.

Diego nodded his head and follows Buck to keep with him. Sometime after, the mammals reached the area where the herd is chatting about important matters.

"That's beside the point, Shira. I mean I don't really mind." Manny said to the tigress.

"Oh, so you really mean that you don't care that Sid wanders off on his own?" Shira asked about the sloth.

"Well… He comes back from time to time." The bull replied to the tigress.

"When it's late in the day and of course late at night?" The tigress asked once more.

"If I knew the sloth, I wouldn't be outside late at night without a consort." A British-Australian voice stated.

"Right! Wait who-" The tigress turned to see Buck and Diego standing a few feet away from the group and everyone else did the same.

"Buck!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed as they both ran towards their idol and hugged him.

"Buck? When did you get here? I thought you were down underground with the dinosaurs." The bull asked the weasel.

"Say what?" The tigress said in a bewildered tone.

"My home underwent some changes an' I came up ta see what's been happenin' to this world." The weasel said as walks into the clearing and the possum brothers were still clinging to him.

"It's great to see you again, Buck." Ellie said to the weasel.

"It's great seeing you again, madame. Hmm? And who's the young lady?" The weasel as he looks at Peaches.

"Oh, I'm sure you remember, Peaches, Buck." The cow replied.

"Hi, Uncle Buck." Peaches greeted the weasel.

Buck gave Peaches a hard long stare and suddenly remembers the young newborn calf at the Plates of Woe and smiles at the teen.

"Ah, yes… I do remember! You've grown, missy!" Buck said to the teen cow.

"Thanks… I'm kinda like my mom but I'm a bit stubborn like dad." The young cow replied to the weasel.

"Mostly she's like, Ellie." Crash said as he gets off of Buck.

"But Manny is more stubborn." Eddie teased as he also gets off of Buck.

"I heard that!" Manny said to the possum in a slight anger.

"Well… Aren't you a fine, gentleman! I wish my grandson would be like you!" Granny said to the weasel.

"And may I ask of yer name, miss?" The weasel asked the old sloth.

"See? I know a true gentleman when I see one." The old sloth stated triumphantly.

"That's Granny – Sid's grandmother…" The bull replied in an uneasy.

"She's a bit spiteful but she's sweet at times. Ow!" Diego explained about the sloth and exclaims in pain as he in the head with a rock.

"Hmmph! None of these are good eatin'!" The old sloth said as he tosses away another rock.

"And crazy too…" The saber bitterly added as he rubbed his head.

"I never heard the sloth tell me anything about his relatives." The weasel replied.

"Well, you've never got to know him when you saved him." The saber said.

"Right, right… I'll talk to him when he comes back." The weasel said.

"Excuse me, um, sir?" Louis asked the weasel.

"The name's Buck, lad." The weasel greeted the molehog.

"OK, Mr. Buck. I'm Louis… Peaches' friend." The molehog nervously replied.

"It's a pleasure meetin' ya, lad." The weasel stated to the molehog.

"Wiener's to nervous to speak." Crash teased.

"All too true." Eddie said afterwards.

"Funny, you guys… Very funny…" The molehog sarcastically said not getting the joke.

"Ahem! Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Shira demanded to the group.

"Whoops! I forgot 'bout ya, miss." The weasel replied.

"My name is Shira, former first mate of the pirates." The tigress introduced herself in a calmed tone as she extends her paw.

"It's a pleasure ta meet ya. The name's Buck, Short for Buckminster, Long for 'Buh'." The weasel introduced himself as he extends his paw and shook the tigress' paw.

"Great to meet you and mind telling me what's with the underground world and dinosaurs. I thought they were extinct." The tigress requested the weasel.

"We actually thought the same thing too, a few years back." The bull said as he starts explaining the story to Shira.

The tigress was shocked and surprised after hearing the herd's underground tale.

"So you went into a mysterious underground world, nearly got eaten by a plant, went crazy through a gassy chasm and your daughter was born in the most dangerous area?" Shira asked while smirking at the mammoth.

"Uh… That pretty much sums it up, yes." Manny replied with unease.

"I can't believe it… You guys have some hilarious adventures!" The tigress said as she laughs.

"Eh… I've heard worse." Granny replied as she went back to picking rocks.

"So what's yer story, lass?" The weasel asks the tigress.

"I left the pirates and decided to live here." The tigress explained.

"How'd you do that?" The weasel asked her.

"Well… It's like this…" The tigress said as she explains to the weasel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Sid is still trekking through the area until he heard rustling noise from the bushes. The sloth stopped to look around the area in an alarmed state.

"Wh-Who there?!" Sid demanded in a scared tone.

Out of the bushes came Scrat panting from exhaustion.

"Oh… It's you again, little guy." The sloth greeted the gray saber-toothed squirrel.

The gray saber-toothed squirrel looked back at the bush and breathed a relieving sigh. The sloth shrugged as he walks past the rodent and further into the woods. The rodent then stares at the sloth and tries him but a brown paw comes out of the bushes and grabs his stripy tail and pulls him into bushes. The rodent escapes the bushes and Scratte pulls him back in the bushes and the gray squirrel screams in agony as the female squirrel whales on him.

"Hmm? What was that? I'm pretty sure that was just the wind." The sloth said after hearing a scream nearby as he walks deeper into the woods.

Scrat leaped out of the bushes covered in scratches and bruises and hid the leaves of the tree branches. Scratte came out of the bushes with a fierce look on her face as she looks for the male. She gave a huff and went into the direction where Sid is going which made the gray squirrel breathe a relieving sigh.

* * *

In the other part of the woods, the pirates and the sabers split into groups hoping to find the herd. Sadly, they're nowhere near their goal and it's really depressing for them.

"This…bites… Where are those misfits?!" Squint whined.

"Stop complaining. I'm sure ve'll find them soon… I think…" Gupta reassured the rabbit.

"I hope so. I wanna sink my teeth into something real bad!" Zeke also whine.

"Ve'll find them soon. Just be patient." The badger reassured again.

"I can't do that!" The rabbit whined loudly.

"Me neither!" The saber also whined loudly.

"We wanna find something to fight!" Both the rabbit and the saber shouted in anguish.

"_Oy! These two are acting like immature kids… And they're driving me insane!_" The badger whined in his thoughts he continues walking with his companions.

* * *

Back at the herd's area, Shira was finishing the story she was telling to the weasel.

"…And that's what pretty happened, sir." Shira said finishing the story.

"That's one crazy story, mate. Even crazier than mine." Buck stated.

"Thanks." The tigress thanked the weasel.

"It's really nice to meet and… Um…" The tigress stopped herself short.

"Wot's wrong, lass?" The weasel asked her.

"Where's Sid? Did he come with you guys?" The tigress asked about the sloth.

Diego grumbled looked away in guilt and shame.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Ellie asked the saber.

"It's nothing…" Diego replied while looking away.

"Might as well tell them, saber." The weasel said sternly.

"Tell us what?" Manny asked.

"Sid… He ran away…" The saber confessed.

"What for?" The bull asked again.

The saber shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in guilt.

"What happened that caused Sid to run away?" The tigress asked.

"I hurt him when I said 'Carnivores can't be his friends." The saber confessed some more which shocked the herd.

"Diego, why would you say such a thing?!" Ellie asked in a slight anger.

"I was mad at him when he was chatting about other carnivores he'll meet." The saber bitterly replied.

"Diego… Have you ever tried apologizing to him?" The cow asked once more this time in a worried tone.

"I tried to but he fled before I had a chance." The saber replied.

"Too bad… It's your fault for being so touchy." Crash started.

"And for being so stubborn." Eddie ended his brother's statement.

"SHUT UP!" The saber retorts at the possums which made them cringe in fear.

"Woah! Calm down, softy. I've never seen you so worked up." The tigress said calming down her lover.

"I'm fine… I'm just worried about him." The saber said sadly.

"Uncle Diego, shouldn't you go find him and try apologizing again?" Peaches suggested to her uncle.

"She's right you know. It wouldn't hurt to talk to Sid again." The cow replied to him.

"OK…" The saber said.

"Ya better apologize to my grandson or I'll hafta beat ya with my stick." Granny threatened.

"Not on your life, you hag." The saber retorts to the old sloth.

"Diego…" The cow called out in disappointment.

"I'm going… I'm going…" The saber said in defeat.

"Wait… I'm coming too…" The bull said to his friend.

"So am I, mates." The weasel said also.

"I want to help Sid, too." The tigress also said.

"Alright, let's get our sloth." The saber said as he led the bull, weasel and tigress into the woods as the herd watches them leave in concern.

* * *

Back in the woods, Sid was walking in the woods drearily until he stopped at a tree and sat down at the base of it.

"I need to rest my feet for a bit." Sid said as he rests and rubs his feet.

"It's a real murder I tell you." A voice said from behind the tree.

"At least someone knows my pain. My feet's been killing me." The sloth said as still rubs his feet.

"Walking is torture for real, man." The second voice stated.

"But they say it's a great exercise. I love it vhen it comes to that." The third voice explained.

"Yeah…true… You know, you guys' sound familiar." The sloth said as he gets suspicious.

"Same here..." The three voices replied in suspicion as well.

The mammals soon came from the opposite sides of the tree was shocked to see each other.

"YOU!" All four mammals shouted.

"Great… You guys joined the pirates?" The sloth asked in disappointment.

"Yeah! It's really cool." The jittery saber replied.

"Alright, enough is enough. Vhere's your friends, sloth?" The badger asked in a devious tone.

"Not here… And you'll leave me alone if you please." The sloth said as he turns to walk away.

"Not happening, buddy! We're taking ya captive!" The rabbit retorted as he brandishes his knife.

"Again? Seriously, you guys… Don't you have any new plans? I'm sure you can talk it out, right?" The sloth said in an annoyed tone.

"Um… Does he really mean that?" The rabbit asked his companions.

"I don't know. Maybe we should think this though." The saber replied.

"Vhichever matters… I'm sure ve could come up with something." The badger said.

Sid watches the mammals talk over some matters and sees the opportunity to hightail it away from them. Soon, Zeke looked behind the rabbit to see the sloth gone.

"Uh…guys? I hate to interrupt this debate but aren't we missing a sloth?" Zeke asked the pirates.

Both pirates stared wide-eyed in shock at the saber.

"Heh… I guess ve let ourselves get outsmarted by a sloth." Gupta said with a smirk.

"I'll tear that land wimp limb from limb!" Squint said as he dashes off after the sloth.

"Wait!"; "Hold up, Squint!" Both the saber and badger said as they went after the rabbit.

Further away from the pirates, Sid is still running and slowed to a stop to catch his breath.

*huff* *huff* Man, and here I thought pirates were smart enough to not get fooled easily." Sid said about the pirates as he straightens up.

"Where'd you go dammit!?" The rabbit cursed as he and his companions are closing in on the sloth.

"Jeez… Calm down, man." The saber said trying to calm the ticked off rodent.

"Terrific… I guess the running break's over…" The sloth said as he bails once more.

The sloth continues fleeing from the pirates until he came upon a cliff and stopped. He turns around to see the rabbit, saber and badger corner him.

"Well, well… Ran out of running space, eh?" Squint teased.

The sloth backed away slowly and looked down to the water below and back at the pirates. Soon, Sid got an idea and gestured the enemy to attack him and they did. Right before they could get him, the sloth dodged to the side which made them fell off the cliff. But Zeke managed to stay on the edge of the cliff with his claws dug into the rocks while Squint and Gupta held onto the saber's back.

"That was too close for comfort." Sid said as he walk about to walk away but he looked back to the saber slipping.

"Help! Someone! I don't wanna die!" Zeke cried as he continues to slip.

"Same goes for us, too!" The rabbit cried out.

"I can't leave them like that… Maybe the others would but not me!" The sloth said to himself he walks over to the slipping feline.

Soon, Zeke lost his grip and was about the plummet but he was quickly saved by someone he thought would leave them to die.

"Hold on… I got you…" The sloth reassured as he tries to pull the saber up.

"Vhat? Vhy vould you save us? You could've left us if you had the chance." Gupta asked the sloth.

"I'm not the sort to turn my back on anyone in need." The sloth explained as he tries to pull up the saber and the pirates.

Sid felt his strength reaching his limit but he keeps trying until he finds himself over the cliff edge. The sloth was determined to save them and he tries again but this time, he managed to pull the trio up little by little.

"Almost…there…" The sloth strained as he finally got the saber, rabbit and badger back on land.

"This sloth is crazy. He's the enemy but-" The rabbit was cut off by the badger.

"OK, sloth. Ve'll give you a ten second head start." The badger said shocking the saber and rabbit.

"Kay. Thanks!" The sloth said as he dashes off into the woods.

"If any of you two ask, I decided to let him go for a bit and ve give chase." The badger stated.

"Right… So, the ten seconds are up?" The rabbit asked.

"Yes. It's up." The badger replied as the three mammals chase the sloth once more.

* * *

**Sid saves the villains but they chase him again once more. Diego, Manny, Buck and Shira travels through the woods to find their friend. Will they reunite with Sid before the pirates get him? Or will the pirates find them?**

**Please review.**


End file.
